


Damah gets paid.

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum
Summary: An innocent merchant goes to work.





	Damah gets paid.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Damah dipped outside of his tent and walked a few metres before turning back to look at the tent. The poles supporting the canvas would hold strong and a small paper weather chart had told Damah that a storm wouldn't be arriving for a few days. The tent was slanted a little to the right, which Damah would try and fix if he hadn't spent 2 hours setting it up and was afraid of it collapsing into the sand. He was expecting a guest in about 15 minutes and so was not trying to mess with anything that he couldn't fix within that time frame. 

"That'll do, I think." He said with a assured nod as he dipped back into the tent.

Inside was a small wooden table that Damah had built from scratch with a small tree he had cut down about 2 years prior. The legs were beginning to rot and bits of wood were missing from edges, but it'd do until he could get some money built up and either repair it or buy a new one. Water was scarce in the desert, especially far away from a town with a water pump or near a lake, which Damah was. He laid down two glasses, laying a piece of cloth underneath each of them, and then poured steadily into the glasses until fufillment. 

Damah clasped his hands together with a slap, he began to think.

"Water, Tent, Ring.." He began pointing at the different objects.

Damah then took a seat at the table and lifted a drink to his mouth. Laying the drink on the table, Damah's eyes wandered around the roof of the tent which was being supported by 6 wooden beams that he had found at a small abandoned house in the town of Lokisia, a farming community about 11 miles away. Damah saw virtue in scavanging old items that had survived harsh weathering and misuse at the hands of their sentient masters. Damah began tapping on the table, gathering little tidbits of mold in his fingernails as he did so. 

Damah then began to hum a tune he had heard whilst eating at a bench in the settlement of Iopia. Damah remembers it as having a vibrant melody and some tender chords to support it, played on a 14-Stringed Repta, a harp-like instrument, and a Pitched Operka, closest relation probably being a Sitar that had been fixed to such a high pitch, that only certain species such as the Bhera could hear and understand it. There was also a small boy who was dressed in silky green robes that featured a wavy pattern across the collar. The subject matter was unusual for that of a small boy, however. The boy seemingly protested a tax that had been implemented by the First Order several years before but had since become defunct with the dissolution of the First Order in 36 ABY. There lay a small donations box that the elderly would sometimes throw coins into out of sympathy. So although the tax wasn't a thing anymore, this small performing family were making a living off the back of it and so Damah decided to leave them alone. He didn't have the guts to tell them that they were living a lie, which tickled him from time to time. 

"Damah Surmanal?" A voice called from beyond the tent, curious.

"Hi...are you here to buy the ring?" Damah stood up, his fingertips resting atop the table. 

"I am here to buy a ring, yes, is this Damah Surmanal?" The voice grew cautious. 

"It is...hang on." Damah then came out of the tent and saw a woman dressed in greyish robes, also an Orbak that was leashed to a fence post that she had stabbed in the ground when she arrived.

Damah motioned inside and the woman followed. 

>Damah and Woman talk for sometime, Man eventually arrives.  
>Damah is told to give up his seat by the man, man has lightsaber, Damah complies.  
>Man and woman engage in small talk.  
>They fuck senselessly for half an hour.  
>Damah stands awkwardly in the corner, he stares at the wooden beams and hums the earlier tune.  
>Woman swallows the ring at the man's request.  
>They break the table as they both come to Orgasm.  
>They leave a big pile of cash upon the broken table.  
>They leave naked out of the tent.  
>Damah hears faint laughing as they both leave on Orbak.  
>Damah gets paid.


End file.
